


Guren

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Civil War, Ishval, Italiano, Other, Underage - Freeform, Zolf J. Kimblee - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Avete fatto ammenda,gli aveva detto una volta un militare di carriera dal fare paternalistico. Lui aveva annuito e poi, girate le spalle, aveva sorriso.(Fare ammenda. Emendare. Privare delle impurità. Curiosa associazione: ricorda di approfondire).- Perché ridete, maggiore?- Etimologie, signore. Niente di importante.- Vi dilettate di linguistica?- Perché no, colonnello? Perché no?





	1. Epitaph

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>    
>    
>  ****  
>  _Avvertenze:_   
>    
>    
>  _1) Tematiche delicate; relazione interpersonale abusiva; gap anagrafico. No smut_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _2) (Per chi si avventura dopo il punto 1): sono consapevole dell’estrema serietà delle tematiche qui trattate._  
>  In nessun modo la forma e le caratteristiche di questa storia sono state concepite con intenti apologetici.  
> Invito a non proseguire asso _lu_ _t_ _a_ _mente la lettura se si è giustamente sensibili verso temi come rapporti interpersonali malsani, quando non abusivi._  
>   
>  3) (Ancora qui?) Non sono per nulla convinta delle interpretazioni di Kimblee che ho trovatonel fandom; gli si attribuiscono, di volta in volta, più vizi e più virtù di quelle che secondo me persone simili possiedono. Così ho voluto provare a dare la mia versione di Kimblee.  
>  _Questo spiega anche la veste abbastanza sperimentale del testo, la scelta di riportare un quasi continuo monologo interiore fra parentesi e/o in corsivo, i frequenti flashback._  
>  Accetto critiche, correzioni, consigli. È un personaggio difficile e parlarne è una grossa sfida.  
>  _Il contesto è una guerra civile sanguinaria_ _ed_ _i protagonisti sono persone in vario modo danneggiate. Cave rating!_  
>  _G_ _razie :)_

_Death seed, blind man's greed_  
_Poets' starving children bleed_  
_Nothing he's got he really needs 2  
 _

Playlist: [Epithaph (King Crimson)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jC1h2bSFsCE), Caballero Reynaldo.  
 

Non che badasse molto a quel genere di cose: non era il tipo.  
In questo caso, però, aveva fatto un'eccezione.  
  
Lei era soltanto una ragazzina, allora; aveva riportato delle brutte ferite e un trauma cranico particolarmente grave.  
Per colpa sua, certo.  
A _vete fatto ammenda_ , gli aveva detto una volta un militare di carriera dal fare paternalistico. Lui aveva annuito e poi, girate le spalle, aveva sorriso.  
( _Fare ammenda_. _Emendare. Privare delle impurità. Curiosa associazione: ricorda di approfondire)._

\- Perché ridete, maggiore?  
\- Etimologie, signore. Niente di importante.  
\- Vi dilettate di linguistica?

Aveva scoccato un accattivante sorriso alla calvizie del vecchio (era decisamente più basso e più paffuto di lui, oh, sì. Troppo decorato, troppo roseo e gioviale per essere effettivamente un reduce di Ishval. E infatti non lo era.  
_Ma in questo caso, la millantata autorevolezza non costituisce titolo d’impurità._ )  
\- Perché no, colonnello? Perché no?...  
 

No, non era una questione di sensi di colpa; la sua fascinazione per lei non aveva nessuna ( _diretta_ ) implicazione morale.  
Lo aveva colpito perché, in quel luogo, in quel conflitto, gli era sembrata…gli era sembrata...Ah, maledizione! Qual era la parola?  
(Aveva trascorso una notte intera a cercare un termine adatto; una di quelle fredde, severe notti desertiche, dove il cielo si faceva d’un tratto troppo vasto e nero e luminoso, e al crepitio delle mitragliatrici si sostituiva quello della pietra che rilasciava gemendo il calore avidamente assorbito durante il giorno. All’alba aveva gettato a terra la decima sigaretta e l’aveva schiacciata con la punta del piede.  
_Trovata._  
_La parola è “straniera”)_.  
  
Innanzi tutto, non era una figlia di Ishval: e già questo (come ci era arrivata? Chi ce l’aveva portata? Perché l’aveva lasciata sola?) costituiva un affascinante rompicapo.  
In più, ricordava distintamente di averla incontrata qualche giorno prima del suo incidente. Visto e considerato come si erano poi svolti i fatti, la convergenza era così strabiliante che più volte, ripensandoci, aveva riso.  
_Esilarante. Assolutamente esilarante_.  
 

Era mezzogiorno, quando la vide per la prima volta, e precisamente fra un turno di guardia e l’altro.  
Successe a ridosso del quartier generale, in quel polveroso anello di caseggiati e semideserti bazar che separava a roccaforte militare dai territori ancora in mano ai guerriglieri ishvalan.  
Era uscito per comprare delle sigarette allo spaccio _;_ _u_ n piede sulla soglia del negozio, sentì che il proprietario vomitava su qualcosa o qualcuno un torrente di improperi in lingua locale.  
Si fermò- pochi secondi, il tempo di gettare a terra il mozzicone che aveva rimediato al campo e spegnerlo contro il corto gradino di cemento- quando una figura infagottata emerse dalla penombra del locale urtandolo a una spalla.  
  
\- Ehi, tu, sta’ un po’ attento- biascicò.  
Vide con la coda dell’occhio che la figura lo superava senza badargli e attraversava la strada verso il negozio di fronte. _Al diavolo. Nicotina, adesso_.  
Fece risuonare le monete sul panno bisunto che ricopriva il banco.  
  
\- Vecchio, dammi un pacchetto di tabacco e una scatola di cartine.  
  
Il venditore lo guardò con occhi cisposi. Occhi da cane. Poi, scivolò nel retrobottega.  
Kimblee si girò verso la porta, boccheggiando per il caldo e per l’insostenibile odore di cipolla che impregnava l’aria ( _come in tutti i tuguri di questi somari_ ).  
Sentì vociare dallo stipite di fronte ma la tenda che ombreggiava l’interno dell’altro negozio gli impedì di vedere cosa accadeva.  
Il vecchio uscì dal retrobottega e posò una stecca sul panno.  
  
\- Mi sono rimaste solo queste- disse a bassa voce.  
  
Vide che Kimblee era distratto e guardava verso la strada.

\- Signore- disse- signore, queste costano di meno del tabacco.  
  
Dal negozio di fronte volarono dei cenci verdastri e, subito dopo, in rapida successione, la figura balzò via fra le trecce di corda della tenda. Una grassa donna avvolta di panni scuri si sporse urlando come una gallina spennata; agitava una specie di corto bastone.  
La figura si chinò rapida come una mangusta, raccattò i cenci ( _foglie di cavolo. Sono foglie di cavolo)_ e poi sgattaiolò via.  
Mentre si rialzava per scappare, la stola che indossava a mo’ di cappuccio le scivolò dalla testa: Kimblee trattenne il fiato.  
( _Fuoco. Fuoco puro_ _)_.  
Lei- era una donna, una giovane donna- alzò la testa verso di lui e lo notò.  
Si affrettò a coprirsi la faccia, avvolgendosi goffamente nella sciarpa.  
_Che peccato_ , pensò. _Non sono riuscita a vederla in viso_.  
  
\- Signore, il suo resto- pigolò il vecchio.  
  
\- Al diavolo il resto- replicò Kimblee; afferrò la stecca e si fece sulla porta, sporgendosi per vedere meglio.  
  
Il sole era un chiodo sopra le loro teste: strinse gli occhi e la osservò mentre trottava verso la città bassa, scavalcando i cumuli d’immondizia e di macerie sbriciolati qua e là per la stradina.  
( _Come diceva il poeta? “Candida, di vita sottile, con occhio di gazzella selvatica, folta la chioma come grappoli di palma...” 3_)  
Da dietro, e a quella distanza, pensò che avesse quasi vent’anni. ( _Ma sì, che diamine,_ _Solf_ _. Andiamo un po’ a cacci_ _a)._  
Tirò fuori una sigaretta, infilandosi casualmente la stecca nel taschino della giacca ( _m_ _olto meglio._ _Davvero m_ _olto, molto meglio_ _)._  
Tirò fuori un cerino( _e_ _che intendi fare, vecchio mio? Darti alla seduzione delle villanelle?_ _)_  
Accese la sigaretta, aspirando il fumo e rigirandosela fra le dita ( _manifattura tabacchi M. A. L. L.: sempre la solita porcheria di Stato)._  
Ma infondo, non sarebbe stato da gentiluomini abbordare una ragazza per le vie della città.  
Del resto, rifletté, _chi ha parlato di abbordare_? Voleva solo blandirla un po’, convincerla a mostrargli il viso e i capelli.  
Forse, se lei avesse recalcitrato, sarebbe arrivato al punto di farle un po’ di paura ( _non troppo. Non subito_ ). Privilegi della divisa.

C’erano dei cesti, vicino alla porta: ci cacciò la mano e si era fece scivolare delle mandorle in tasca.  
Lui amava le mandorle: forse anche a lei sarebbero piaciute.  
  
 

 

1Guren, scarlatto, cremisi. Il nome di Solf Kimblee è _Guren no Renkinjutsush_ , l’Alchimista Cremisi in Italiano, in realtà l’Alchimista del Loto scarlatto. Loto scarlatto (Guren Jigoku) è il nome del settimo fra gli Otto Gelidi Inferni buddhisti, dove la pelle e il sangue dei dannati si congelano in formazioni simili a loti rosseggianti.

2 2 _1St Century Schozoid Man_ , King Crimson, _In the Court of the Crimson King_.  
Tutta la storia userà brani e testi tratti dall’album. Peraltro, protagonista ideale del concept dei K. C.non ha nulla a che vedere con Kimblee.

3Imru l-Qays, _Bellezza beduina_ , reperito su [Antonio De Lisa-Poesia araba preislamica](https://adelisa.me/2013/09/03/poesia-araba-preislamica/)


	2. Fire Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si cacciò le mani in tasca e tirò fuori le mandorle; allungò un braccio e dischiuse le dita.  
> Fece cadere le mandorle una ad una, come una cascata.

Guren.II _-_ Fire witch1

 

 

_The wall on which the prophets wrote_   
_Is cracking at the seams_   
_Upon the instruments of death_   
_The sunlight brightly gleams 2_

 

Playlist:[ _Kashmir_ , Led Zeppelin.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDwotNLyz10)

 

La seguì fra i vicoli mantenendosi prudentemente a distanza, finché lei non rallentò per riprendere fiato.  
Aveva piedi magri e snelli: le piante, candide di polvere, si sollevavano agilmente e tornavano a colpire il terreno senza quasi far rumore.  
Via via che procedevano, i fornici dei negozi si diradavano, e così le vecchie sedute sulle soglie nonostante la guerra ( _non hanno paura di saltare via sotto le bombe con tutta la sedia? Oppure le loro vite sono così grigie che ci rinuncerebbero volentieri pur di continuare a farsi gli affari degli altri?_ ).  
Le strade erano sempre più spoglie, sempre più squallide ( _se mai è possibile_ ): superati i primi nidi di filo spinato e i primi edifici crollati, si trovarono definitivamente fuori dalla zona franca.  
La cosa più saggia sarebbe stata tornare indietro: le squadre di ricognitori Ishvalan non erano affatto tenere con i soldati che si perdevano nei meandri della città vecchia.  
D’altro canto, lui non era un soldato qualsiasi (f _rutta secca, tabacco e una divisa rattoppata: Solf Kimblee va alla guerra)._

Fuori dalla zona franca, la città assomigliava a un enorme cadavere di arenaria che pezzo pezzo si sgretolasse intorno a loro per l’opera di invisibili saprofagi.  
Case sventrate, strade semisepolte, un groviglio di ponti spezzati e minareti mutilati: e su tutto, silenzio. Come in una cattedrale.  
( _Non c’è nessuno oltre a noi._ _È impossibile che non si sia ancora accorta di me_.  
_A meno che…_ _)._  
A un tratto, la vide infilarsi in quello che un tempo doveva essere stata una strada secondaria; gli sembrò che, poco prima di svoltare l’angolo, si girasse impercettibilmente verso di lui e qualcosa, nella qualità di quel movimento, nella qualità di quel silenzio, gli disse che era caduto in un tranello.  
( _Eccoci qui. Sei stata davvero molto furba_ _)_.

Tornare indietro non aveva senso: era in ballo e doveva ballare.  
Si concesse pochi secondi per rallentare e guardarsi intorno. Era sicuro di essere osservato e non gli dispiaceva recitare la parte del povero soldatino smarrito.  
( _Perché è con uno di quegli smidollati che pensate di avere a che fare, non è vero?_ _)._  
Si chinò rapidamente, come per tirare fuori qualcosa dal gambale.  
Comprimendo il diaframma, La 3 rigurgitò ( _rossa, come sei rossa. Sei bellissima_ ).  
Poi, facendola sparire fra le dita, la infilò nel risvolto della manica sinistra.  
Si rialzò e imboccò vicolo in cui era scomparsa la ragazza, costringendosi ad avanzare cautamente.  
Il sole lo faceva sudare, il sudore gli stillava come acqua lungo la schiena.  
Rabbrividì per l’eccitazione.

La stradina su cui si era affacciato era larga circa dieci piedi o poco più, fiancheggiata da una serie di basse e bianche casupole. Le bombe scagliate dal fronte le avevano superate, andandosi a sfasciare contro edifici più alti ed imponenti.  
Sulle soglie penzolavano lunghe tende di lino, imbiancate dalla sabbia e dall’intonaco sbriciolato durante i bombardamenti.  
L’aria era immobile; le tende erano immobili.  
Le spalle tese e gli occhi stretti nella canicola, procedette contando le case; una, due, tre, quattro sulla sinistra; una, due, tre, un lungo muro senza finestre sulla destra ( _una stalla?_ ).  
Infine, sentì un tonfo soffice sulla sabbia e il rumore di qualche coppo smosso.  
Sorrise e si girò: era circondato.  
La cercò con lo sguardo, e finalmente la vide.  
Era in piedi su una soglia, qualche casa più in là, il viso deformato da una smorfia per la violenza del riverbero.  
Osservandola da più vicino Kimblee ebbe due grandi rivelazioni: la prima, che si trattava di un’adolescente. La seconda,che lo guardava con un'espressione di profondissimo odio (o _h, quel sorriso, quel sorriso di trionfo sulle sue labbra sottili… Chi l’avrebbe mai detto, trovare un’anima così affine in questo enorme orinatoio per cammelli a cielo aperto?  
Ce n’è abbastanza da convertirsi al loro dio_ ).

Così, la ragazzina doveva essersi accorta molto presto di essere seguita; forse non era la prima volta; forse era stato suo preciso intento fin dall’inizio attrarlo in quella sua piccola trappola infantile. ( _E tuttavia, così è la guerra: ognuno trasforma il poco che ha in strumenti di offesa, ognuno si affanna a spremere qualche altro giorno, ora e minuto dai suoi_ _più o meno miseri_ _possedimenti_ ).  
Studiò gli uomini che lo circondavano: _cinque_.  
Digrignò i denti in una specie di sorriso- il più sgradevole e mellifluo che era in grado di fare.  
Gli Ishvalan aggrottarono le sopracciglia, si guardarono l’un l’altro e poi tornarono a guardare lui, un’ombra di incertezza e di sconcerto sulle facce scure.  
Il più vecchio, un uomo robusto e piuttosto basso, abbaiò qualcosa ( _in quella loro orribile lingua piena di suoni gutturali_ ): un altro si staccò dal cerchio e si avventò su Kimblee, una specie di coltello ricurvo nella sinistra.  
Kimblee fece finta di schivarlo, poi gli afferrò il polso. In quel momento un terzo, un ragazzo con un ciuffo di corte trecce in cima alla testa, tentò di prenderlo alle spalle.  
L’alchimista scivolò di lato e impose una mano sul fianco del primo aggressore: la detonazione squassò le mura e fece scivolare alcune tegole dai bassi tetti delle case circostanti. Alcune caddero sul battuto, spezzandosi in grosse schegge rossastre.  
  
Kimblee si girò verso gli altri tre: erano impietriti.  
Uno di loro era un ragazzino ( _sedici anni, non di più_ ): stringeva qualcosa nella destra e tremava di paura, ma Kimblee vide dal suo sguardo che non sarebbe scappato.  
Avanzò di qualche passo, le mani lungo i fianchi, sorridente.  
Il ragazzino strinse convulsamente quel che aveva in mano e si mosse come per lanciarglielo contro, ma il vecchio gli si parò davanti facendogli da scudo.  
L’alchimista procedette e procedette ancora: il vecchio non si muoveva.  
Intanto, il terzo iniziò a indietreggiare. (A _lui avrebbe pensato dopo; ora, il vecchio. Poi, il ragazzino_ _)._  
Si fermò a pochi palmi dall’uomo. Aveva il viso solcato da sottili rughe, una fronte spaziosa, rotonda, e pochi radi capelli canuti che non gli arrivavano alle tempie.  
Era immobile, saldo sulle gambe. Ricambiò il suo sguardo senza abbassare le palpebre ( _l’unica cosa bella di questi beduini sono gli occhi. Rossi. Mi piace il rosso)_.  
Kimblee alzò una mano e gliela posò sul petto.  
_(Il suo cuore batte come tamburi_ _di guerra._ _S_ _enti come galoppa,_ _tum-tum-tum_ _._ _E_ _ppure non si è mosso, non ha distolto lo sguardo,_ _è fermo come una montagna._  
Finalmente: q _uesto è un uomo da rispettare_ ).  
Con la sinistra, strinse la pietra filosofale.  
\- _Et nunc dimitte servum tuum_ \- mormorò, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Senza un rumore, il vecchio scivolò sulle ginocchia: prima che avesse toccato terra il suo corpo si era già scomposto in una fine polvere nerastra.  
Il ragazzino spalancò la bocca: Kimblee non gli lasciò altro tempo.  
Lo afferrò alla gola e strinse. Strinse come si stringe un limone, strinse come si stringe la terra quando si cade bocconi e si sta per morire.  
Ci fu solo un suono secco, vagamente liquido.  
Il terzo gli aveva già dato le spalle e correva goffamente verso il fondo della strada, i pantaloni macchiati di qualcosa che senz’ombra di dubbio era un misto dei più indegni liquami del corpo umano.  
Kimblee si accucciò e impose le mani sul battuto.  
La polvere gli finì negli occhi, e l’odore del sangue nelle narici: guardò l’uomo, le sue spalle che oscillavano scompostamente e i suoi pantaloni macchiati. Gli venne da ridere.  
Una scintilla rossastra si dipartì dalle sue mani, innervando la terra riarsa come se si fosse appena spaccata per l’infuriare del sole.  
\- Corri, scappa!- ruggì l’alchimista. Si stava divertendo.  
L’uomo si girò, gli occhi sbarrati, la faccia lucida di sudore, e incespicò.  
Nell’aria si diffuse un denso odore di zolfo.

Quando la nube gialla e rossa si diradò, Kimblee aveva già tirato fuori la seconda sigaretta della giornata.  
Strinse gli occhi per distinguere i contorni della strada al di là della polvere.  
( _La ragazzina. Mi è passata di mente la ragazzina._ )  
Lei era ancora là, in piedi sulla porta, le vesti intrise della sabbia sollevata dalle esplosioni; sporca, sporca del sangue dell’uomo che, pensò Kimblee, doveva essere saltato in aria a pochi passi da lei.  
Le sue labbra tremavano. Guardò i suoi compagni ( _quel che n’è rimasto)_ , poi lui; e di nuovo lui e, un’altra volta, loro, l’umido rossiccio rimasuglio di quelli che erano stati i suoi compagni.  
I suoi occhi ( _bellissimi occhi color dell’ambra_ ) erano freddi, ed erano lucidi.  
Lui le sorrise.  
Si cacciò le mani in tasca e tirò fuori le mandorle; allungò un braccio e dischiuse le dita.  
Fece cadere le mandorle una ad una, come una cascata.  
Cadevano nel vento e rotolavano sui corpi, a terra, nella sabbia.  
Quando finì, la guardò di nuovo e si portò due dita alla fronte con un lieve inchino.  
Poi si girò e se ne andò.  
Nel silenzio della città di pietra, si sentivano solo i suoi passi.

 

 

1 Una delle figure che compaiono nel brano _In the Court of the Crimson King_ , tracciache dà titolo all’omonimo album dei King Crimson.

2 _Epitaph_ , King Crimson, _In the Court of the Crimson King._

3 La pietra filosofale, che Kimblee tiene in bocca ma che nel manga sembra avere la facoltà di inghiottire e rigurgitare a comando.


	3. Purple Piper

Guren. III- Purple piper1

 

 

_The black queen chants the funeral march,_  
_The cracked brass bells will ring;_  
_To summon back the fire witch_  
_To the court of the crimson king._

 

Playlist: [When Things Explode, UNKLE, Ian Astbury](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYllKEkAtYU)  
  
  
  
Passarono due mesi. Il sole di Ishval era sempre più alto, l’ombra sempre più avara.  
I soldati legavano agli zaini le giubbe e le camicie madide di sudore.  
Lo spaccio aveva finito anche le M. A. L. L.   
Ci si arrangiava con l’ahoma, una specie di erba allucinogena che cresceva ai lati delle trincee e nei fossati rinsecchiti dalla siccità.  
( _A_ _vrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per un po’ di nicotina_ ).  
L’esercito si faceva strada nel deserto: tappa dopo tappa, scaramuccia dopo scaramuccia. Attraverso le gole rocciose ( _mani ferme, Kimblee, mani ferme_ ).  
Attraverso le sabbie mobili di Gondar ( _persi: cinque uomini. Che imbecilli_ ).  
Nel distretto di Kal’el, lungo quello che un tempo era stato il corso dell’Harzri, un fiume di cui si favoleggiava nelle storie e nelle leggende locali.  
  
Quanto a lui, la sua vita era alquanto monotona: masticava ahoma, e con esso la sabbia che vi restava impigliata. Come tutti, tossiva e sputava polvere ( _anche_ _dal naso_ ).  
Il sudore gli macerava la pelle, così passava il tempo a spalmarsi di unguenti il cui odore balsamico aveva finito per stomacarlo. Lo sentiva persino quando annaffiava i reperti archeologici con orina resa densa e scura dalla disidratazione.  
Che altro? Ah, sì, uccideva ( _grazie a dio),_ uccideva e disseminava la terra di esplosioni, e lasciava crateri al suo passaggio.  
Come il dio fiume delle leggende ishvalan, Sarvitri, che solcando le sabbie vi scavava il suo letto.  
Un letto rigurgitante di sangue.

  
(“ _Lunghe le trecce azzurre_  
_nobile Sarvitri_  
_tu che dai pascoli il giogo_  
_dei monti stringendo discendi_  
_tu molte le greggi_  
_conduci e la bocca_  
_poni al flauto scarlatto…”)_

Tra le macerie di una casa aveva trovato una specie di volumetto alquanto malconcio; frammenti d’intonaco e schegge di legno esploso si erano conficcati nella spessa copertina di cuoio grezzo. ( _Che cosa curiosa. Gli darò un’occhiata_ ).  
Il libretto, come scoprì più tardi, conteneva poesie: pagine e pagine di poesia ishvalan, trascritte da un’elegante calligrafia femminile nell’alfabeto e nella lingua di Amestris.  
Ne rimase folgorato2.

( _Sei affascinato dall’epica di un popolo che disprezzi e che è destinato alla morte?_  
_O piuttosto dall’idea di una sconosciuta_ _che trascrive antiche parole_ _su carta_ _color piscio, magari stringendo la penna con una bella mano bianca?_  
_Da entrambi, senza dubbio. Da entrambi_ _)._  
  
Il libro ( _e lo spettro della sua compilatrice_ ) gli teneva compagnia di notte, quando fra escursione termica, dermatiti e astinenza gli riusciva impossibile chiudere occhio per più di poche ore.   
( _Ma, del resto, hai sempre sofferto d’insonnia. Un tratto caratteristico delle grandi intelligenze. O delle personalità disturbate_ ).  
Era in quelle notti che gli capitava di ricordarla, la ragazzina rossa- lei e i suoi occhi cattivi, le sue labbra che tremavano di odio e di impotenza.  
_Sarà già morta?_ , si chiedeva, reclinando la testa contro il tepore delle pietre.  
Ma poi si ricordava che l’odio è l’unguento della longevità, e mentre leggeva aveva l’impressione, anzi la certezza, che l’avrebbe rivista.  
Del resto, Rudhisthira era vicina- Rudhisthira, la prossima roccaforte dei ribelli; la prossima operazione militare che avrebbe potuto mettere fine alla guerra.

  
Presto sarebbe tornato a casa, ricoperto di onori; avrebbe comprato una casa in campagna con un patio verniciato di bianco e una sala della musica, e per un po’ si sarebbe annoiato, ( _come un vero gentiluomo_ ).   
E poi sarebbe tornato al fronte. ( _Quale fronte? Uno qualsiasi. Un qualsiasi luogo dal quale osservare la Storia, dall’alto, al di sopra degli altri uomini, o forse in mezzo a loro)._  
Come l’antico dio fiume, Sarvitri, che fendendo le sabbie del tempo vi incideva la sua traccia.  
( _Una traccia grondante di sangue_ ).

 

  
E proprio come aveva immaginato la rivide: in tutto, erano passati quattro mesi.  
La resistenza Ishvalan, arroccata nella parte alta della città, verso le montagne, era allo stremo.  
Gran parte della popolazione aveva abbandonato il centro abitato, riversandosi nei campi di fortuna che i volontari di Amestris si erano affrettati ad allestire con gli scarsi mezzi lasciati a disposizione dall’esercito regolare _(scarti che alimentano altri scarti_ ).  
Si moriva sulle mine, sotto le macerie, o nel fuoco incrociato dei due fronti.  
E chi era abbastanza fortunato da non mettere i piedi nel posto sbagliato; chi era fuori casa nel momento in cui era crollata; chi camminava raso ai muri ed evitava i quartieri “caldi”, beh, quelli finivano nei campi profughi.  
E allora c’erano la fame, la disidratazione e le epidemie di dissenteria ad aspettarli.   
( _Ad aspettarci_ ).

Quanto ai ribelli, occupavano i sobborghi nord-est della città; si nascondevano fra le case, nelle pietraie, dentro ai pozzi.   
Non avevano un comando generale, né un’unica unità d’assalto: comunque li si colpisse, decapitarne il direttivo era impossibile.  
L’unica soluzione era procedere sistematicamente, abbattere quanti più nuclei di guerriglieri possibile.   
Ma non tutti i civili volevano raggiungere i campi profughi.   
Molti erano spaventati delle malattie e del trattamento che li attendeva alla fine della guerra. Così rimanevano nelle loro case, barricando le porte con vecchi mobili e tappando le finestre con tutte le masserizie e gli stracci che trovavano.  
Per un po’, la controffensiva subì una battuta d’arresto: si cercava di convincere chi era rimasto a lasciare le abitazioni, e intanto la dissenteria si diffondeva anche fra i soldati, e i cecchini ishvalan ammazzavano indistintamente volontari, militari e compatrioti che uscivano di casa per raccattare un po’ d’acqua dai pozzi semi prosciugati.

  
I generali di Amestris, però, non avevano voglia di perdere altro tempo ( _i più ansiosi sono sempre quelli che non scendono in campo a sporcarsi le mani. Chissà perché?_ ).  
Così diramarono un paio di comunicati.  
Nel primo, avvertivano che la dissenteria era stata diffusa dalla resistenza e da non ben noti “collaborazionisti che si nascondono fra i civili come il lupo fra le pecore” (o _h, questi uomini di guerra che s’improvvisano retori e finiscono per sembrare imbonitori a una fiera di paese!_ ).  
Nel seguente ( _opportunamente diffuso solo nei campi profughi,_ _e_ _che non raggiunse mai i quartieri nord-est_ ) concedevano 24 ore ai cittadini per lasciare le loro case site nei quadranti occupati dalla resistenza.  
Allo scadere del termine, chiunque si fosse trovato nella zona nord orientale della città sarebbe stato considerato alla stregua di nemico.  
I soldati presenti sul fronte avevano un unico ordine: s _para_ _te_ _a vista_. _D_ _istrugge_ _t_ _e qualsiasi cosa,_ _che si muova o no._  
( _Finalmente_ ).

Aveva fatto il suo dovere, naturalmente ( _da uomo ligio e da patriota, come direbbe qualche imbecille con le spalline e il petto cosparso di bigiotteria_ ).  
E, al calar del sole, dopo un’intensa giornata passata nell’assolvimento dei suoi compiti ( _se vogliamo chiamarli così_ ), si era appartato a fumare ( _vero tabacco; vera, densa nicotina)._  
Sui quartieri nord era calato una sorta di coprifuoco.  
Qua e là, in lontananza, si sentiva ancora l’eco di qualche colpo soffocato dalla distanza.  
E tuttavia, per lo più, da questo come dall’altro lato delle barricate gli uomini riprendevano fiato prima del prossimo round. Che sarebbe stato il più feroce, perché la notte era fredda e i cecchini non dovevano più preoccuparsi di avere il sole in faccia.

Mentre fumava, Kimblee contemplava il suo lavoro. ( _Davvero eccellente)_.  
Aveva distrutto un intero palazzo, una costruzione relativamente moderna che, crollando, aveva schiacciato diverse case più vecchie e più basse che gli si affollavano attorno.  
( _Con tutta probabilità c’erano dei civili barricati all’interno. Fin troppo silenziosi, per i miei gusti._ _Niente soddisfazioni per un povero soldato)._  
Si alzò per guardare meglio, smuovendo qua e là i calcinacci con un piede.  
Studiò quel che rimaneva di una facciata graziosamente dipinta di azzurro.  
Masticando la sigaretta in modo da farla scivolare da un lato si avvicinò a un cumulo di detriti leggermente defilato rispetto alla strada, e si portò la mano ai pantaloni.  
_(Non mi pare vero. Con questo caldo, prima d_ _i_ _sera non c’è verso di riuscire a pisciare)_.  
  
Il rumore del liquido che cadeva sull’asciutto lo fece rabbrividire. Aveva sete, ma di birra, e per procurarsela avrebbe dovuto raggiungere il terzo battaglione, circa due chilometri più a sud. Sospirò, tendendo l’orecchio ai suoni intorno a lui.  
E fu allora che lo sentì.  
( _Qualcosa che raspa_ ).  
Senza affettarsi troppo, si scrollò e richiuse le braghe; poi, strinse gli occhi e cercò nella penombra, concentrandosi sulla direzione del rumore.  
( _Sembra un topo. Ma non è un topo, ne sono sicuro_ ).  
Zampettò in mezzo ai calcinacci e alla polvere: proveniva da poco oltre il punto in cui aveva orinato, là dove, prima, c’era una di quelle casupole.   
( _Interessante_ ).  
Si girò, cercando qualcosa. Poi si chinò per afferrarlo. ( _Un pezzo di legno_ ).  
Lo usò per sostenersi mentre scalava sassi, travi e resti di mobilio smembrato, finché non fu vicino alla fonte del rumore.  
Poi, mentendosi a distanza di sicurezza, allungò quella specie di bastone e iniziò a smuovere le macerie, lentamente, cautamente.

Il suono si interruppe per un attimo; poi, Kimblee avvertì dei rantoli. Qualcuno che tossiva violentemente, anzi no, forse batteva i pugni.   
Smosse l’ultimo pezzo di intonaco, una lastra abbastanza larga ma non eccessivamente pesante, e le vide. ( _Due mani sporche di polvere e sangue, le unghie completamente sfaldate, le dita ricoperte di piaghe)._  
Fece un rapido calcolo. ( _Ho buttato giù il palazzo stamattina, saranno state le cinque. Sono passate quindici ore. Ha resistito quindici ore. Ha rotto i pezzi di calce e spostato le pietre a mani nude. Si è ferito e fratturato le falangi, si è aperto dei tagli. Non si è arreso. Avrà fratture multiple su tutto il corpo e forse anche i polmoni invasi di sabbia, se non perforati. Ed è ancora vivo)._  
Sorrise.

\- Amico mio, si può quasi dire che sia il tuo giorno fortunato- mormorò.  
  
Scivolò giù dai detriti e gettò a terra il bastone.  
( _V_ _oglio vedere in faccia questa forza della natura_ ).  
Tornò indietro di qualche isolato, finché non trovò tre soldati: sedevano nella povere, i fucili in bilico sui cani, con le canne addossate ai resti di un muro.  
Giocavano a carte e bevevano latte fermentato ( _come se bastasse contro la dissenteria_ ).  
Appena lo videro, balzarono in piedi goffamente.  
  
\- Mi servono braccia. E una pala. Tu, vattene a procurare una; voi due con me.  
C’è qualcuno sotto le macerie.  
( _Ma che bravo. Ti metti a salvare la gente._ _Non è che vuoi una medaglia?)_  
Sogghignò; un’unghia di luna si era alzata sulla città morta alle sue spalle.  
  
\- Dove dobbiamo scavare, signore?- chiese uno degli uomini, quando arrivarono sul posto.  
Non si sentiva più niente.  
( _Ehi tu,_ _M_ _orto-_ _E_ _-_ _S_ _epolto, h_ _ai già smesso di batterti?_ ).  
Kimblee aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
\- Potrebbe essere morto nel frattempo.  
\- Val comunque la pena di tentare- replicò il secondo soldato, rimboccandosi le maniche.  
L’alchimista tese l’orecchio. ( _Niente_ ).  
\- Non c’è nessuna utilità nel riesumare cadaveri- rispose, irritato.  
\- Che facciamo, signore?- tornò a chiedere il primo, un ragazzino con le lentiggini e i denti in pessimo stato ( _un campagnolo_ ).  
Poi, all’improvviso… _tac. Tac. (Di nuovo)_.  
\- È lì- indicò Kimblee.  
Il terzo soldato arrivò tutto trafelato e con un grosso badile arrugginito in spalla.  
( _E che ne farai di questo_ _M_ _orto-e-_ _S_ _epolto, dopo che lo avrai tirato fuori?_ )  
Mentre scavavano, Kimblee fece spallucce.  
( _Chissà. Potrebbe essere interessante. Spezzare la monotonia_ ).

Scavarono per un po’.  
Nonostante la temperatura stesse scendendo rapidamente, si sudava.  
Si fermò ad preparare l’altra metà di tabacco che aveva conservato per la notte.  
Alla fine, il tipo campestre lo richiamò.  
  
\- È viva! È una ragazzina, maggiore.  
\- Una ragazzina?- ripeté lui, il filtro fra le labbra, la cartina piegata fra le dita.  
\- Per sua fortuna, sì. Se non fosse stata così piccola non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.   
Guardi lei stesso.  
  
Kimblee finì di inserire il filtro e arrotolò la sigaretta ( _stretta, sottile e lunga, senza sbavature di tabacco e con i bordi_ _ben_ _pareggiati)._  
\- Di che colore hai capelli?  
  
Gli altri si guardarono, sbigottiti.

\- Non è meglio sbrigarsi a tirarla fuori? E poi, non è che si vede molto, signore.  
\- E fai un po’ di luce, allora.  
Gli lanciò l’accendino.  
  
Il ragazzo lo afferrò e si chinò.  
  
\- Beh, sono...rossi, credo.  
  
Kimblee si infilò la sigaretta in tasca e si avvicinò, sporgendosi sullo spiraglio che gli altri avevano aperto fra i detriti.  
I suoi occhi incontrarono una maschera di sabbia e sangue.  
Una maschera con gli occhi spalancati.  
( _Bellissimi occhi color dell’ambra_ ).  
  
Si accucciò sui talloni e sorrise.  
  
\- Ciao, dolcezza- mormorò.  
 

 

 

1 Il pifferaio di porpora, figura enigmatica che compare nel brano _In the court of the Crimson King_.

2 Non ho ancora visto la serie 2003 di FMA ma conosco la storia della famiglia di Scar, personaggio strettamente legato a Kimblee. Non mi dilungo per evitare spoiler a chi ancora non conosce l’anime, ma chi l’ha visto forse coglierà.


End file.
